


Billy Hargrove Imagines: SFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Dacre Montgomery Characters [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, F/M, Heavy Petting, High School, Holidays, Language, Lifeguard Billy Hargrove, Loss of Virginity, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slutty Halloween, Spanking, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Billy is eighteen or older in all of these imagines.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Dacre Montgomery Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Imagine going to a school dance with Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy is eighteen or older in all of these imagines.

You shift in your seat and glance at Billy out of the corner of your eye. He’s still looking resolutely at his knees, his fingers drumming against the tight fabric of his dress pants.

He looks amazing in his suit. And he’d said you looked beautiful in your dress when he picked you up. But you’ve been at the dance for an hour now and all you’ve done is sit at this table not looking at or talking to each other.

You were surprised when Billy asked you to the dance. You thought he was too cool for things like this.

Honestly, you thought he was too cool for you. You’re shy. You don’t party. You’ve never had a boyfriend. You’ve never even been kissed. Really, you shouldn’t have given Billy Hargrove a chance at all. You know he’s bad news.

But when he’d leaned against your locker to ask you to the dance earlier this week, he’d seemed so sincere and so nervous. And you’ve always thought he was cute. So you hadn’t been able to say no.

You’re not sure exactly what you expected. You’d had all sorts of unrealistic fantasies, of course. But what was actually happening hadn’t even crossed your mind as a possibility.

You look up and sigh as “I Can’t Fight This Feeling” by REO Speedwagon starts to play over the speakers.

Billy finally turns his head and looks at you. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

“Nothing,” you reply after a moment of looking at his face. It’s like he’s afraid he’s done something wrong. “This is just my favorite song.”

“Oh.” He seems panicked. Then he gets up and takes a deep breath before holding his hand out to you. “Dance with me?”

You smile up at him, reaching out and taking his hand. “Yes, Billy.”

He leads you out to the dance floor, pulling you flush against his body. You wrap your arms around his neck, admiring the corsage he gave you as you do.

You sway back and forth to the song. Billy’s hands are gripping your sides tightly, and you can feel his heart hammering against your chest.

“What’s wrong, Billy?” you whisper.

He sighs and drops his forehead, resting it against yours. “I just don’t know how to do this,” he admits. “Be on a real date with a girl I actually like.”

You flush and grin at him. “You like me, Billy? Really?”

“Yeah.”

You rest your head on his chest, tucking it under his chin. “Well, this is nice,” you tell him. “Dancing to my favorite song.”

“Uh-huh…”

“So let’s just do this for now and take it one step at a time, all right?”

You tip your head up to look at him and he gives you a small smile. “All right.”

He bends down to kiss your cheek, and suddenly your heart is beating just as fast as his.


	2. Imagine cutting Billy Hargrove’s hair for him.

“Ow! That fucking hurts!” Billy hisses as you pull at the tangled mess of his hair.

“I’m being as gentle as I can, Billy. It’d be easier if you’d just cut it.”

He hurriedly stands and backs away, like you’ll attack him with a pair of scissors even if he says no. “I’m not going to do it without your permission, Billy,” you assure him.

“You want me to cut my fucking hair?!” he yells. “Do you know how much work it took to get it like this, sweetheart?”

“I get it, Billy!” you retort angrily. “I was just trying to be nice and help you, but you know what? You can do it yourself! Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole to all of those kids out there, they wouldn’t have put a whole pack of chewed up gum in your hair when you fell asleep at the lifeguard stand like a lazy idiot!”

Tears are starting to gather in your eyes, and the last thing you want is for him to see you cry. You hurry out of the locker room before they start to fall.

Thankfully, the pool is already closed for the evening. You sit in one of the chairs and hug your knees to your chest.

A moment later, you jump as he sits beside you. “Sorry,” he murmurs. You look back at him dumbly for a moment. Since when does Billy Hargrove apologize to anyone?

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Billy Hargrove?” you sniffle.

He laughs and licks his lower lip. “What? You don’t think I can be nice?”

“You were being nice back there? Because you did it wrong.”

He puts his arm around you. “I know. I lost my temper, and I shouldn’t have.” He sighs, then adds, “You are far too good for a loser like me.”

“You’re not a loser, Billy.”

“But I am,” he argues. “I’m the kind of loser who yells at a sweet, pretty girl who’s trying to help me get gum out of my hair. It’s just hair, right?” He shrugs. “Shouldn’t have lost my shit over it.”

“I like your hair, Billy,” you admit quietly. “I can keep trying.”

He shakes his head. “Nah. I think you’re right. It’s time I got a haircut. I need something more, well, respectable. So I look like I belong with my new girl. Especially when I meet her parents.”

You blush as you gaze up at him. “Don’t make fun of me, Billy,” you beg, feeling far too vulnerable.

“I’m not, I swear,” he promises.

“Okay.” You tug on his curls. “Let’s get this fixed.”

He nods nervously, but lets you lead him back inside.


	3. Imagine celebrating your anniversary with Billy Hargrove.

Billy leans in and nuzzles your neck, kissing across your skin playfully. You giggle as you unpack the picnic basket, starting with the single cupcake you baked.

“What’s that, babe?” Billy wonders, eyeing the enormous treat mounded with layers of frosting and sprinkles.

You slide one candle into the middle of the cupcake and glance at him. “It’s for our anniversary. We started dating two years ago today.”

Billy frowns and bites his lip. “I forgot again,” he murmurs.

You affectionately kiss his cheek. “It’s okay, Billy. I don’t mind. Today is about me giving you something special.”

He blushes and looks down at the checkered blanket. “Still. I should have gotten you something pretty. I will soon. I promise.”

You nudge him teasingly. “I’ve been such a good influence on you, Billy Hargrove.”

He chuckles, blushing slightly, taking out his lighter to light the candle on the cupcake. “Blow it out and make a wish, babe.”

Billy doesn’t like talking about when you were first together. He knows he was a dick back then, and he’d rather forget it. He also knows that what you said is true, though. He changed because of you.

“You blow it out,” you urge him. “It’s your wish.”

He raises an eyebrow, but he knows better than to argue with you. He blows out the candle.

You crawl into his lap, straddling his hips. He looks up at you curiously. “Whatcha doing, babe?”

You smile slyly. “I know what you wished for, Billy. And I’m ready.”

He’s waited two years for you. You know that means a lot. No one in their right mind would ever have guessed that Billy Hargrove could be celibate for two years.

Well, not entirely. You’ve done plenty. You’ve just never gone all the way.

He takes a deep breath, his hands squeezing your hips in excitement. “Are you sure, babe?”

You nod. “Yes. Take me, Billy Hargrove.”

He growls and flips you over, trapping you beneath him as you shriek happily.

You’re in love with Billy Hargrove, and it’s going to stay that way forever.


	4. Imagine Billy Hargrove teasing you about being a virgin sacrifice on Halloween.

“What an appropriate outfit, angel.”

You whirl at the sound of his voice, blushing as you take in his tight jeans and leather jacket. He’s chewing on a toothpick, but he flicks it away as he pushes off the wall and approaches you.

“You shouldn’t be out on Halloween all by yourself dressed like that.”

He gestures to your white dress, which has a short skirt and a low neckline.

He stops right in front of you and tips your chin up with his thumb, licking his lips.

“Someone’s gonna mistake you for a virgin sacrifice,” he teases, hitching up his jeans.

You glance down, blushing deeper as you realize he’s adjusting himself because he’s got an erection.

Normally, you’d never act like this. You’ve always been a good girl, but you can’t help it.

Billy Hargrove makes you want to do bad things.

So you hook his necklace with your finger and tug on it, pulling him closer until your bodies are almost touching.

“Don’t fly too close to the sun if you don’t want to get burnt, angel,” he whispers.

“I don’t wanna be a virgin sacrifice, Billy,” you purr. “Can you help me?”

He chuckles. “Are you sure?” he asks. “I never thought a guy like me would have a chance with a sweet little thing like you.”

You take a deep breath, then reach forward to tentatively cup the bulge in his jeans in your other hand. You hope you’re doing it right.

You guess you are, because he breathes in sharply and he grabs your waist, squeezing tightly.

“Please, Billy?” you beg. “I’ve… I’ve always wanted to ride you in the back of your car,” you confess shyly.

It’s one of many fantasies you’ve had about him.

“Shit, angel. I can’t say no to you, though we should probably start with something a little more tame for your first time. Come on. I’m parked around the corner.”

“Kiss me first?”

He rotates his hand so he’s holding your cheek, but his thumb is still propping your chin up. “Of course, angel,” he murmurs.

He kisses you with an open mouth, his tongue greedily demanding to be between your lips. You moan at the sensation, giving him exactly what he wants.

He leans forward, rubbing himself against you, letting you feel how hard you’re making him. His hand on your waist slides down to your ass and squeezes roughly before he pulls it back to give you a little smack.

You giggle and squirm against him and he groans. “Come on, angel,” he laughs. “Before you make me come in my damn pants.”

He slings an arm around your shoulder and kisses your cheek as you walk down the street. You smile giddily and gaze up at him as he winks at you and gropes one of your breasts.

You have no idea what’s going to happen tomorrow. But tonight you’re losing it to Billy Hargrove.


	5. Imagine Billy Hargrove catching you writing your first name and his last name in the margins of your notes during class.

You concentrate on making sure the heart you’re drawing is perfectly symmetrical. It juts out over the margin of your paper, but it doesn’t matter. You stopped taking notes a long time ago.

You don’t hear him come in and take a seat next to you. Not until your teacher loudly says, “How lovely of you to join us, Mr. Hargrove. Thirty minutes late is an improvement, at least.”

“You’re welcome, teach,” Billy cheekily replies, making a few students laugh.

Your teacher makes a huffing noise and goes back to the lesson.

You, on the other hand, freeze and turn bright red as you realize that Billy is leaning over and staring at your notes.

You look everywhere but at him, trying to act like you haven’t noticed him reading his name written over and over.

Sometimes it’s by itself. Sometimes it’s paired with your own first and last name. Sometimes it’s with your first name, but his last name.

Either way, it’s completely embarrassing, and you wouldn’t mind if the floor opened up and swallowed you completely.

“That’s what you’ve been talking about for the entire class, huh?” Billy wonders nonchalantly. “Didn’t realize anyone wanted to do such a thorough study of me.”

You risk a glance at him just as he takes out a stick of gum, unwraps it slowly, and very deliberately slides it between his lips.

He grins and raises his eyebrows as you snort at him. “I was under the impression that plenty of people have done thorough studies of you,” you retort, trying to sound like you don’t care, even though you do.

He chuckles. “Maybe in some ways, sweetheart. But you wanna get in my head. You’re in for the long haul.”

He reaches over and traces the heart you’ve just finished drawing with a finger.

You quickly shut the notebook on his hand. He leaves it stuck in the page for a moment before withdrawing it.

You steadfastly ignore him for the rest of class, even though you can feel his gaze on you the whole time.

When you’re dismissed, he gets up and follows you. He doesn’t say or do anything.

Finally, you whirl to face him. “What do you want, Billy?” you snap.

You’re angry at yourself for letting him catch you. And at him for making light of your attraction.

To your surprise, he grabs you by the waist with one arm, draws you close, and kisses you, his other hand smoothing some of your hair over your ear.

“You need to relax, doll,” he observes. “Why don’t we skip the rest of the day and I’ll help you with that?”

“What?” you ask dumbly, sure that you’ve heard him wrong.

“I like you too,” he hums. “So let’s figure it out, Mrs. Hargrove.”

He winks and takes your hand, leading you out to his car.

You have no idea what’s going to happen next, but you’re more than willing to find out.


End file.
